Touch
by InnocentShadow
Summary: Azazer is working hard, and Belzeber is bored. Chaos insues when you add those two together, along with a table, a row of shiny buttons, and a WHAT! yaoi Lemon oneshot AzazerXBelzeber FIRST FIC!


**Innocent: Hello, my name is Innocent! And this is my friend/editor/fellow writter, Shadow!**

**Shadow: Delicious thong is delicious.**

**Innocent: Um...Well, anyways, this is our first story that we chose to upload here, so be kind! The idea of it was created by me, and Shadow gave me the characters and some of the funny ideas in-between.**

**Shadow: Like the-**

**Innocent: Yes, yes! Let them figure it out on their own.**

**Shadow: -pouts- We, InnocentShadow, do not own Star Ocean.**

Work. Work sucks. Not only did it take up all his time, but it tended to be quite frustrating. Azazer ran a hand through his dark hair, striding to his office, which had become his solitary "prison" recently. Since the worthless data had found their way into the Sphere Company, his job had become increasingly difficult. Growling slightly, he pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned sharply towards his office. The doors slid open a little too slowly for his liking. He'd have to have a… _chat_ with whoever programmed them.

Inside the room stood a single table with a chair, which he pushed away violently. The chair crashed against the wall with a loud bang that never registered on his senses as he leaned over the table. He placed his hand on the top, eyebrows knitting together as the scan started and moved slowly – too fucking slow! After a moment, the screens rose, flashing while the keyboard appeared on the top of the table.

Azazer typed rapidly, bringing up the security videos. Seeing no anomalies, he brought up the data on security protocols, which _he_ had written. Imagine the horror he felt when those _things_ got through. With a grim smile, he deleted _everything_. Then he began to rewrite it all.

Amid his rapid typing, he never heard the door open to permit a certain blond. Belzeber stepped inside, noticing the dark-haired man's tense back and rapid typing. He then noticed the broken chair and slightly cracked wall. The blond whistled silently and walked up behind Azazer, not even attempting to be quiet. His hips swung playfully and he grinned. The grin quickly turned into a pout when his presence went unnoticed. Belzeber leaned around Azazer slightly, watching his fingers fly across the board. His pout deepened and he glared at the table. His curiosity was piqued when he noticed a blinking red button.

"Ooh, what does this button do?" The blond exclaimed, reaching out to touch it. His wrist was caught in an iron grip and pulled back until his elbow was bent in an unnatural position. "Ow, ow, you're breaking it, you're breaking it!"

"Do _not_ touch that button." Azazer said without taking his eyes off the screens. His other hand, the one not attempting to break the blond's arm, was still typing. After a moment, the arm was released and Belzeber stretched it out, pouting. Then he grinned.

"What about this one?" He pointed to a bright green button. His hand was slapped away.

"This one?" Azazer scowled and swatted the hand away again.

"Oooh, this one's pretty!" The rogue hand reached for the panic button, a rapidly swirling blue one.

"Belzeber, stop interrupting me!" The dark haired man growled, grabbing the hand and turning to face the other for the first time. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm boooooored!" The blond whined, wincing as his hand was crushed.

"Do. Not. Mess. With. My work!!" Azazer turned back to the screens. It was then that he noticed he had typed the same line twice. "Damn it to hell!"

"You need a break." Belzeber commented. His hand was crushed again. "Not _that_ tyyype!"

"Hmph." Azazer released the hand and fixed the mistake, ignoring the blond.

After a few seconds of silence that was broken only by Azazer's typing, the dark-haired man saw a hand inch its way towards the panic button.

"Belzeber." The hand retreated. Another minute passed and the hand returned.

"Belzeber…!" Azazer's tone held a warning, one which the blond heard but ignored. Instead, he repeated the action and soon found himself pressed against the wall with a pissed off Azazer pinning him there. Mainly with a hand to his throat.

"Um, hi?" Belzeber choked slightly, grinning.

"You." Azazer started, forcibly calm. "You can touch anything – _any_thing in this room, as long as it is _not on that table!_"

"Anything…?" The blond asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yes. Anything."

"O-kay!" Belzeber replied cheerfully. He was released and the dark-haired man returned to the table.

'_Anything, huh?'_ The blond thought to himself, stalking to the preoccupied man. Without a second thought, he ran his hands over the taut shoulders, down the now frozen arms, around the thin waist, and straight to the belted 'x' over Azazer's crotch and unbuckled it. He pressed himself firmly against the dark-haired man, feeling the muscles tense as his hands slid up to play with the zipper of his trench coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Touchin'." The blond hummed swiftly flicking open the chain at the man's neck and pulled the zipper down. He folded down the collar on Azazer's short and attached onto the revealed skin.

"Belzeber." Belzeber ignored him, opting instead to move to a new spot to mark.

"Belzeber!"

The blond hummed, slipping his hands under the shirt, before Azazer pushed back on him, making him stumble backwards. The dark haired man turned around and reached for Belzeber's neck. The blond flinched – and felt his tie ripped off, and his 'x' belts being unbuckled. He opened his eyes and stared at – Azazer's trench coatless back.

"Hey!"

The man snorted, but kept his back turned. Belzeber pouted and unzipped his own shirt and shrugged it off, not caring that it fell to the floor. He then lifted his black shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Stalking back to Azazer, he grabbed the man's shirt collar and pulled him back to relieve him of his own shirt. The dark-haired man protested, but it was muffled by the shirt. While he was caught up in the garment, Belzeber started sucking on the revealed skin.

"You-!" Azazer pulled the shirt off and felt hands pulling his tight pants off. "Wha-?"

Belzeber hummed and gently pushed the man onto the floor, moving so he could straddle his hips, and soon realized that his plaything was not wearing any undergarments and was already half hard. Azazer glared up at him before groaning.

"_Fine_."

Belzeber grinned and leaned forward to engage him in a passionate lip-lock. His hands wandered and he danced inwardly with joy as the touches were returned. He grinded his hips down, moaning as Azazer's tongue invaded his mouth.

Azazer gripped the blond's hips to keep him from creating friction between their members, and then unzipped the other man's pants. He slipped the material down and his fingers met with an odd feeling material on the blond's hips. He broke the kiss and glanced down, lifting Belzeber slightly to slip the pants down further.

The blond was wearing a naughty little black thong. Azazer couldn't help but stare; Belzeber was hard, his penis straining against the black, wet cloth, which showed all the contours of the hard organ. The dark-haired man glanced up and his eyes met the blond's. His cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment and lust, making him look ridiculously cute. Azazer was turned on so much that he almost came right there. It all went downhill from there.

Belzeber somehow wiggled out of the pants completely and kicked them away. He kneeled between Azazer's spread legs and eyed his prize: the dark haired man's weeping, hard cock.

"You got any lube?" the blond asked.

The other man gave him a withering look. "No, you idiot."

Belzeber shrugged. "Oh, well." He stuck three fingers into his mouth and lubed them. Once they were wet enough, he reached down and began to prepare himself before leaning forward to engulf Azazer's erection.

"Oh, hell." The dark-haired man groaned, his head falling back. "Don't get your fucking lipstick on me."

This comment was met with a warning pressure caused by teeth. The blond made quick work of stretching himself. He moved into position above the panting Azazer and reached back to move the string of his thong out of the way before slowly lowering himself on top of the other man's dick. He hissed at the feeling of being stretched but continued to impale himself upon the hardened flesh.

Azazer gripped his hips, wanting nothing more than to flip them over and pound into the tight heat that was slowly – too slowly - encasing him. When Belzeber stopped mid-way, he frowned.

"Damn it, hurry up!"

The blond ignored him and just wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Azazer's eyebrows knitted together and his head fell back so he could glare at the ceiling. Belzeber grinned, amused at the dark-haired man's impatience. Finally growing bored with the minimal pleasure, he lowered himself down completely. The man below him groaned in appreciation. The blond immediately began wiggling again, moaning when the hard shaft inside him brushed against his sweet spot.

Now that was fun and all, but Azazer really wanted to get to the fucking already. After all, he had security protocols to rewrite. So after a few minutes, he lifted his head to stare at the moaning man riding him. When his silent command went unnoticed, he used his skills and cunningness to get what he wanted.

He snapped Belzeber's thong.

"Ow!" The blond lurched forward. He looked down at Azazer and pouted. "Oh, _fine!_"

He slammed himself down, then lifted himself back up. Azazer smirked triumphantly and helped him slam down harder. Belzeber cried out and threw his head back, his hips bouncing up and down. The dark haired man's smirk grew, and with one hand, slipped the thong down to play with the dripping penis.

"Nnn!" The blond moaned unconsciously clenching around Azazer. It startled a moan from the other man, who thrust his hips up.

"Ah hell…" Belzeber moaned, picking up his pace. Azazer, liking the new rhythm, continued thrusting up, nailing the blond's prostate harder each time. Said blond whimpered, clutching onto the dark haired man as he came closer to what might be the best orgasm of his life. That feeling increased as Azazer gripped his erection and pumped it firmly. Their pace quickened and they lost their rhythm. Belzeber's moans rose in pitch and volume, while the hand on his member moved faster and gripped harder.

Belzeber finally came, his vision going white before slowly fading to black. He collapsed onto Azazer, who unfortunately was _so_ close to climaxing. Azazer shook the blond, groaning in frustration and scowled when he realized the man had fallen asleep! He pushed the blond off of him (more gently than he meant to) and redressed rapidly, cursing loudly. When he was done, his erection was mostly gone. He turned to send Belzeber a death glare, then stopped, a plan forming in his mind. He smirked and returned to his table.

* * *

Belzeber regained consciousness an hour later, feeling sated. He sat up, wincing as his lower back twinged. He heard rapid typing and turned to watch Azazer. The man had a slight smirk on his face, which he thought was from the sex. Oh, how wrong he was!

Oblivious to the dark-haired man's plan, the blond stood up and limped over to him. As soon as he reached the table, his exposed ass was grabbed.

"Eh?!" Belzeber's eyes widened as he was pushed against the table, hands groping his ass and spreading his cheeks. He felt a breath against his ear which sent shivers down his spine.

"You passed out before I was done," Azazer whispered, his glasses glinting.

"O-oh… y-you-"

"You're going to pay for that."

And from that day forward, Azazer's "prison" was no longer so solitary.

Belzeber limped everywhere, a crazy grin on his face. Luther never found out until the blond actually managed to push the panic button while Azazer had him bent over the table.

He later joined them in a threesome.

**Innocent: Well? What do you think?**

**Shadow: The thong was my idea! The thong was my idea!**

**Innocent: Yes, and it's probably going to reappear quite often...**

**Shadow: YES!!!!**

**Innocent: -sweatdrop- Please read and review! Friendly criticism is welcome!**


End file.
